


A game of tease

by ShittyEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyEnglishMajor/pseuds/ShittyEnglishMajor
Summary: “Victor.” Yuuri gasps as his back arches against the Russian pressed behind him. Victor has Yuuri with his palms against one of the walls in the change room they’re in as his own slender hands slip past the undone zippers of his eros costume.





	A game of tease

**Author's Note:**

> This has definitely happened at least once.

         " _Victor_.” Yuuri gasps as his back arches against the Russian pressed behind him. Victor has Yuuri with his palms against one of the walls in the change room they’re in as his own slender hands slip past the undone zippers of his eros costume.

  
         “Yes, darling?” Victor hums against the skin on Yuuri’s neck, pushing his hands further under the fabric, fingers dancing over his sweat glazed skin. He traces the faint muscles over his stomach with his left hand while his right moves downwards towards his fiance’s cock. Victor’s fingers find it easily, sliding around it with a firm grip, angling it more comfortably inside the costume. Yuuri’s mouth already hangs open. His chest heaves with every breath and he leans his head to give Victor’s mouth more freedom to roam and claim the skin on his neck.  
  
          The change room they’re in is in no way private. The possibility of someone walking in is incredibly high and on a handful of previous occasions, Yuuri had voiced his concern about the simple fact. But today was different. Yuuri was in a good mood. Yuuri was in such a good mood that the fact that usually sent his anxiety smashing through the roof was one that had every touch and caress feeling so sinfully good he didn’t have it in him to protest. Yuuri could still hear the reporters and other skaters just outside the thin barriers of the doors. Victor had wasted no time leading Yuuri towards the opposite wall the second the door had closed behind the two of them. His coach couldn’t wait anymore. Yuuri had spent his entire performance making eyes at Victor, swaying his hips with an extra curve, adding emphasis to every twist and turn, teasing Victor with every taunting glance and lick of his lips. He was deliberately doing everything in his power to send Victor spiralling without having to do so much as touch him.  
  
          And he’d done exactly that.  
  
          Yuuri’s performance out on the ice today was one of his best. But neither had cared enough to pay much attention to the scores. The cheers of the crowd and congratulations being thrown from every direction was all either of them needed to know Yuuri had broken another record. It wasn’t an important competition, just an extra performance Victor had suggested to help Yuuri practice. It did help with the practice, but because Yuuri’s nerves were almost non-existent he put all his effort into making his performance the biggest possible test of Victor’s self-control.  
  
          Yuuri had to hand it to his fiance, he was quite impressed he’d waited until they were behind a closed door to make any kind of suggestive contact.  
  
         “ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor purrs, his teeth dragging light against his skin, fingers slowly pumping along his shaft, “Were you trying to tease me with your skating today?”  
  
          Yuuri could feel the smirk brushing with every movement. His skin felt like it was on fire and the speed at which Victor’s hand was moving was nowhere near enough to get the kind of satisfaction Yuuri was craving.  
  
         “And if I was?” Yuuri teases, words already breathless, brushing away the confidence he’d aimed for. He rocks his hips forward but Victor loosens his fingers enough to avoid the friction Yuuri was trying to reach. Yuuri whines as Victor places his free hand on Yuuri’s hip to steady him and keep him from trying again.  
  
        “You seem to forget,” Victor’s voice is low as he resets his grip high enough to use his thumb to tease at Yuuri’s slit, “who it was that helped teach you to tease.”

         And that’s enough to have Yuuri forgetting how to form words. His knees threaten to buckle under him in a way they never did even after his longest practice. His head falls back onto Victor's shoulder and his eyes roll back into his head. Victor’s laugh warms his skin. His fingers dig into his hip while the others work their way up his length, faster and firmer than before. He’s using Yuuri’s precum as a lubricant to help glide his movements and Yuuri’s stomach clenches at the simple thought. He moans, the sound echoing in the empty room. Victor bucks his hips forward, rubbing his own erection against Yuuri’s ass. Victor’s breath catches in his throat but his movements don’t falter.

        “ _Vitya_.” Yuuri lets out with one of his ragged breaths and Victor groans against his shoulder. He releases both hands and Yuuri opens his eyes to protest but Victor is spinning him around, pressing him back against the wall. Yuuri swallows any words that had tried to crawl free the second his fiancee’s lips meet his. Victor’s licking into his mouth the same time his hands slide the costume off Yuuri’s shoulders and down just below his waist. He doesn’t need to get rid of it completely to have the freedom to tease and continue what he was doing before. Yuuri’s own hands go to gripping Victor’s tie, pulling him in closer to make it even easier to moan into his mouth. Victor’s other hand cups the side of Yuuri’s face, thumb dragging against his chin, angling his head whichever way he wants. Yuuri flattens a palm against Victor’s chest, pulling himself away to gasp when he feels the familiar twist in his gut. “ _Vit_ -“

         He’s cut off by the resounding knock coming from the change room doors. The surprised noise that tries to leave Yuuri’s lips is cut off when Victor’s palm comes to cover them. Yuuri tries to shove Victor away, give himself the chance to at least try to cover up but Victor presses in closer, pins Yuuri’s hands between both their chest’s and moves one of his legs between Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s eyes widen when ice blue orbs stare down at him, a playful smirk painted over swollen lips. Victor winks at Yuuri. Yuuri claws his fingers into Victors chest.

        “Yes?” Victor calls out to whoever is behind the door.

        “Sorry to interrupt, Just letting you know we’ll need the change room in a few minutes for the next skater.” the voice is unfamiliar. Probably one of the volunteers working at the event. Victor starts moving the fingers stalled around Yuuri’s cock again.

        “How much longer can we have?” Victor asks, ignoring the squirming body under him.

        “Another five minutes.” the voice calls back. Yuuri moans behind Victor’s palm, eyes screwing shut again. Victor hushes him.

        “That’s perfect, thank you!” Victor yells back and free’s Yuuri’s hands which go to grip at the hand still over his mouth. He doesn’t make to move it, just needs something to hold onto while Victor speeds up his rhythm. Yuuri’s back arches following another moan, his dull nails digging into Victor’s hand. Victor registers the mess about to be made and gets down onto his knees in front of Yuuri, hand guided Yuuri’s cock into his mouth for the last few seconds before he can finish. Yuuri wants to argue, but it’s too late anyways. His stomach clenches at the feel of a tongue and lips sliding over his length. He uses one hand to muffle the choked orgasm while the other grips into silver strands of hair. Victor welcomes the warmth spilling down his throat and swallows it without a second’s thought. He moans around Yuuri’s cock, knowing how sensitive he would be to the stimulation and lets his cock slip free from his lips as Yuuri’s knees finally buckle without Victor’s support. Yuuri slides down the wall and lands with Victor still between his spread legs, a wide, shit-eating grin shining about as bright as his blue eyes.

        “Okay.” Yuuri breathes, the air still having a hard time finding it’s way to his lungs, “You win.”

         Victor chuckles and extends a hand, brushing gentle fingers over the side of Yuuri’s face, thumb sliding over his lips before leaning in to give him another kiss, “My little katsudon.” he whispers just as he pulls away to stand.

        “Where are you going?” Yuuri whines, watching him fix the tie around his neck and smooth down the shirt under his jacket.

        “I’m going to get you more time to change because 5 minutes won’t be enough, now, will it?” There’s a gleam in Victor’s eye as he scans Yuuri still sitting on the floor. His hair’s a mess, his lips are wet and swollen, the tip of his cock peaks out against his stomach from behind where his costume rolled up to hide it, and Victor has to will himself away from dropping back onto his knees. He buttons his jacket and gives Yuuri one last smile before waving a hand, “Change quickly, we can continue once we get back to the hotel.” and then he’s off, disappearing behind the door to sweet-talk a few extra minutes for Yuuri to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments! Leave some suggestions! What else do you want me to write? Let me know and i'll do it!


End file.
